The Day of the Companions
by Mozart the Meerkitten
Summary: Annoyed with being left out of the 50th anniversary episode of Doctor Who, the Doctor's companions (old and new alike) decide to make their own 50th anniversary special.
1. Chapter 1

The Characters

November 23 , 2013

As the last of the credits from the Doctor Who 50th anniversary rolled away, the 11th Doctor turned to look at the rest of the group gathered in an otherwise deserted hotel lounge.  
>"Well, what did you think? Wasn't it amazing?" he said, grinning at them.<br>"It was wonderful, sweetheart." Said River Song, "But there was something missing…"  
>"Yeah, I think you'll find that that was us." Said Donna, looking over at Martha, who nodded in agreement.<br>"Yeah, why didn't we get called in? I mean, I'm even a part of UNIT. They could've snuck me in."  
>"And I'm always showing up in the Doctor's timestream, it wouldn't have been hard for me to show up." Said River, sounding a bit hurt.<br>"And I wasn't even mentioned!" wailed Donna, glaring at the Doctors lounging on one of the hotel's couches, as if this was completely their faults.  
>"You lost your memory, Donna, if you'd have shown up your mind would have exploded. Otherwise it would have made massive plot holes. I mean, nobody knows you were healed…" said the Tenth Doctor, trying to placate his former companion.<br>"I think they're right." Clara spoke up, "It was very unfair to have only one companion there- even if it was me. Fifty years is too long a time for only one of us to make an appearance."  
>"See? Even she agrees!" insisted Donna, "It was unfair! I ought to have a talk with these people…"<br>"Now, Donna, calm down, it's not that bad- it was still a good movie! I mean, Gallifrey showed up! And all our lives past! That's got to be worth something." Ten argued.  
>"Well it's no good about worrying what's past." Said Eleven, "It's time to look to the future!"<br>"It really was a superb movie." Said Martha, "I just wish we could have been a part of it."  
>"Maybe we can." Said River, musingly.<br>"We're not going back and changing time! We did far too much of that already!" said Ten sternly.  
>"That wasn't what I was suggesting at all." Said River, "I meant that we could make our <em>own<em> movie for the 50th anniversary- one with all of us companions in it."  
>"That's a great idea!" said Martha, "I could get Mickey to be in it too!"<br>"Say, where is Mickey?" asked Ten, trying to side track them as he was beginning to fear where this conversation was headed.  
>"He had to work, some sort of thing UNIT needed him for." Said Martha.<br>"But they were in the 50th, you'd think they'd take a day off to watch it." Said Eleven.  
>"Well somebody's got to keep an eye on things while you two are being lazy." Said Donna reproachfully.<br>"Anyway," said River, steering the subject back on track. "A movie for us would be a lovely idea. You two would be in it as well, of course," she said, waving briefly at the two Doctors, "But we would be the ones who saved the day."  
>"That's perfect!" said Clara, "But we'd need a villain."<p>

At that moment there was a crash from outside. Ten and Eleven both jumped up as a figure shoved open the door and came striding across towards them.  
>"Count me in!" said the Master as he reached them, "I wasn't in the 50th either you know. Not so much as mentioned. The greatest villain in Timelord history…"<br>"Why should we let you be in a movie?" demanded Ten, "You'd probably sabotage the whole thing!"  
>"Of course I wouldn't!" the Master said in an injured tone, "You should know by now Doctor that I love being the center of attention- and besides it's not like you'd ever give me real weapons."<br>"I think its fine." Said River, "Wouldn't you girls agree?" the other companions nodded, though Martha a bit more reluctantly than the others. "It's our movie anyway," she pointed out, "We can have whoever we want be in it."  
>"How did you even get here?" Eleven demanded of the Master, "You're supposed to be stuck somewhere with Gallifrey and the rest of the Timelords!"<br>The Master shrugged, "There's also a girl here who supposedly became part Timelord and lost all her memories of you and then somehow has got them back without her mind blowing up as well as a woman who was saved to a giant computer library and shouldn't be here at all. You two Doctors shouldn't be able to meet without the universe exploding anyway! Just add me to the list of impossible people here."

"He has a point." Muttered Ten.  
>"But this is ridiculous! We can't make a movie! We don't have anything to even make a movie!" said Eleven, still trying to talk them out of it.<br>"You mean to say that you don't have props, costumes, and enough hardware to make special effects in the TARDIS?" said Clara in sarcastic disbelief.  
>"You see? It's meant to be!" said River, smiling at the two Doctors.<p>

Eleven took Ten's arm and turned them away from the others. "Are we going to let them do this?" he whispered.  
>"I don't see how we can stop them." Said Ten, "They're a bunch of insane women and a psychopath. However, I suppose the rest of them are psychopaths too…"<br>"Shh! One of them is our wife!" hissed Eleven.  
>"<em>Your<em> wife." Said Ten, "And she's the worst of the lot! She tried to kill you, more than once!"  
>"Anyway," said Eleven, glaring at himself, "This could very quickly turn into something that we cannot control. As you said they are all a bit crazy… okay, a lot crazy." He added when Ten looked at him skeptically. "And I'm not sure that letting the Master in on this is a good idea."<br>"Oh let them have their fun. It's already turned into something we can't control anyway." Said Ten, "And as for the Master, as long as we don't leave him alone in the TARDIS, or alone at all, we should be okay."

The two Doctors turned back to the group, resigned looks on their faces.

"Alright," said Ten, "We'll help. But don't do anything too crazy!" he warned.

As one, the girls and the Master grinned at the two of them, and both Doctors got a sinking feeling in their stomachs that they had just set loose the worst terror that the Earth has ever known.


	2. Chapter 2

The Plot

"Right, so we need a script to follow." Said River, as they all stood inside one of the rooms of the TARDIS. The room had a large table and several chairs pulled around it. The candles made it resemble a conspiratorial scene from the 1800's. The group of characters gathered in it, however, were quite a strange, not quite modern, contrast.

"So can anybody write a story well?" asked River after a moment of silence.  
>As the silence continued and became rather awkward an idea occurred to Ten and he cautiously said, "I met a girl called Carrissa once, genius kid, 17 now, went on adventures with me for a while. She said she'd written four books, I wonder if she'd be interested in writing us a script?"<br>"I suppose we could call her and ask." Said Martha, taking out her phone. "What's her number?"

A few moments later they had connected with the girl, who was quite enthusiastic about the idea.  
>"Sure I can write you guys a script!" she said, "When's the deadline? Or should I just send it to you in parts as I finish it?"<br>"That sounds fine." Said River, "That way we can memorize the parts faster and be ready to move on as the script comes in."  
>"So what's it gonna be about? I mean, besides you guys saving the world and all…" asked Carrissa, eager to begin writing.<br>"Well…" said River, looking at the other members of the group, "We hadn't quite decided on a plot yet…"  
>"Well, who all's gonna be in it?" asked Carrissa, who had her pencil poised over a piece of paper, ready to take notes.<br>"Well me, of course," said River, "The two Doctors, Martha, Donna, Clara- you said Mickey would want to be in it, right Martha? Okay then, and Mickey."  
>"And me!" the Master added indignantly.<br>"Oh goody, I love crazy villains." Muttered Carrissa, her pencil scribbling furiously on the paper.  
>"We'll want to do something that hasn't been done before." Said Martha, "A plot that hasn't come up before, or that hasn't come up for a long time, at least."<br>"I feel like it should have Daleks in it." Said Donna, "I mean they're _everywhere_."  
>"Where are we going to find props for Daleks? And who would play them?" demanded Ten practically.<br>"We could borrow some from the BBC." Suggested River.  
>"And the two Doctors could play them when they're not onscreen!" piped up Carrissa.<br>"How would we do that?" asked Eleven, "There are only two of us you know."  
>"You- I mean, the Daleks- could be stranded on Earth," said Carrissa, her voice getting squeaky with excitement, "And then the Master could show up and find you. Then they can plot to take over the world together and capture the two Doctors- that would leave the two of you offscreen for plenty of time and all you would have to do to film the scene where you get captured is do it in two parts- and then the companions have to show up and rescue you!"<br>"Us? Need rescued? Not likely." Said Eleven.  
>"Oh come on," said Carrissa, forgetting that she was talking to them over the phone and rolling her eyes, "The Daleks and the Master have you captured. They're your arch-enemies, between them they know at least almost all of your tricks. That's where the companions come in. Of course the bad guys know something about them too, but they don't realize just how clever and determined humans can be."<p>

"I like this kid." Donna whispered to Clara.

"And anyway, the bad guys don't stand a chance against the combined Awsomeaticness of the Doctor's companions. Not that I'll make it seem that way when I'm writing the script." Carrissa added the last part hastily, "I'll make it look like the villains will win, and then at the last moment the good guys will pull out some trick and save the day! What'cha think?"

"I like it," said Clara, "It's no crazier than what the BBC has come up with over the years."  
>"It does have a nice ring to it. I could enjoy being the hero again." Said Donna thoughtfully.<br>"I think it's good, what do you think, River?" said Martha, turning to their director.  
>"Yes, it should do." River nodded, "Write it up, Carrissa."<br>"Though you should really write it that the villains win." The Master said, picking up the phone, "I mean, when has that ever happened? Wouldn't that be original?"  
>"Ha, ha." Said Carrissa from the other end of the line, "The thing about bad guys, Master, is that they always lose!" and with that she hung up the phone.<br>"Did she just…" the Master started, glaring at the phone.

"Right then! Let's get to work with the props!" said Martha hurriedly.

* * *

><p>"Should we be doing this?" hissed Ten.<p>

River, Ten, Martha, Donna and the Master were crouched outside of BBC HQ, preparing to enter it and "borrow" a few Dalek props.

"Do you have a better idea?" the Master whispered back.  
>"Well not really, but I'm sure I could think of something better than stealing!"<br>"We're not stealing, we're borrowing!" Donna whispered back at them, "Now shut your traps, both of you!"  
>"You always were good at stealing anyway, Doctor. I mean, how many other Timelords just decide to go rogue one day and break into a junkyard to steal a TARDIS…" the Master went on, ignoring Donna's warning to shut up.<br>"Will you just stop it? I mean, like you're so much better." Ten growled back.  
>"Boys! Give it a rest!" Martha broke in, "Nobody cares about your public records at the moment!"<br>The two Timelords lapsed into a surly silence.

"We'll need to take out the two security guards on patrol outside," Said River, "And there will be at least two more inside. Donna, you come with me and we'll deal with the two out here. Martha, you go with the boys. When you see someone inside, take them out and try to avoid security cameras. With any luck, Donna and I can get the guards watching the cameras too. Meet you back out here in an hour." And with that, River and Donna slunk off.

"Right you two, try not to kill each other before this is done." Said Martha, before leading them closer to the building. As they approached, there was no one to be seen and off to the left of the building they could hear the low drone of conversation that showed River and Donna were doing their job.

Ten soniced the door open and cautiously led them through the deserted hallways towards the room where the Dalek props were kept. Martha kept a wary eye out for security guards and saved them several times from walking into the line of cameras.

Then, without warning, a guard seemed to materialize in front of them. His mouth opened in shock for a moment at the site of the three strange characters in front of him and he started to reach for his gun.  
>His hand never touched it. Martha darted forward and grabbed his arm in one hand while disarming him with the other. Then she shoved him up against the wall and said quietly, but menacingly, "Not a sound." The guard was far too shocked to understand what was happening anyway and a moment later he lay in a crumpled heap on the ground, unconscious from a hit by Martha.<p>

As he stared at his former companion, Ten shook his head and stammered "I don't… I don't even know what to think about that."  
>"We should probably hide him somewhere. Somebody find a closet." Said the Master, peering around a corner for any sign that the little scuffle had been heard.<br>The Doctor and the Master found a convenient storage room and pushed the guard inside. Then, the strange trio continued on their way. They met no further resistance and finally reached the room with the label DALEKS on it in bold letters. The Doctor soniced the door open and the three of them walked in cautiously.

The lights were out, so Ten quickly flipped them on. Despite knowing what would be in the room they all nearly screamed as at least six Dalek shells appeared in the light.  
>Ten took a breath, "Right, so, let's grab a few of them and get out of here before somebody finds us."<p>

Picking out two of the gold Dalek shells the three of them started pushing their burdens towards the door. Then Martha hurried out from behind them and checked the hallway to make sure it was clear.

"Hey, get back here!" said the Master, glaring out at her from behind his Dalek.  
>"Somebody's got to keep a watch out for that other guard, if River and Donna haven't found him by now. By the way, what were they planning to do to the guards, exactly?" asked Martha.<br>"I think River said something about hallucinogenic lipstick." Said Ten, "And tasers."  
>"That's still no excuse for shirking the hard work." Grumbled the Master.<br>"Oh shut it you, or I'll make you push both of them." Martha threatened.

"Lovely companions you have, Doctor." Muttered the Master.  
>"It's your fault, at least with Martha. She wouldn't be the way she is if you hadn't captured her family and taken over the world." Retorted the Doctor.<br>"You'd think she'd have been able to stop me sooner, wouldn't you?" said the Master sarcastically.  
>"Oh shut up you two! I pity your wives- it's no wonder they tried to kill you." Groaned Martha.<p>

Back in the TARDIS Eleven and Clara were gathering up possible items to use for props and settings. They had located a huge vacant warehouse in which to film the movie in and had been lugging their finds out into it.

That is, until they were interrupted by a surprised gasp and a crash.

Setting down the box he was carrying, Eleven darted around the console to find a young, familiar girl standing next to a fallen stack of coffee cans.  
>"Oh, I-I'm sorry. I'm… where am I?" she asked, looking rather startled.<br>Eleven stared at her for a moment then his face lit up and he ran over to her.  
>"Susan! It's been so long! Clara, come over here and meet Susan!"<br>"Who are you?" demanded Susan.  
>"Why I'm the Doctor, of course, your grandfather!" said Eleven, still grinning.<br>"You don't look anything like grandfather! I don't believe you!" said Susan indignantly.  
>"Oh come on, I've regenerated! We're even in the TARDIS! Bit different from your day, I know, but…"<br>"Doctor, who is she?" asked Clara.  
>"Why she's my granddaughter of course. Susan this is Clara, Clara, Susan." He said, introducing them with much hand waving.<br>"Pleased to meet you." Said Susan, turning to Clara then back to the Doctor, "But I don't understand! If you are grandfather, in the future, then how could I have gotten here?"  
>"Well things have been a bit timey wimey recently, all sorts of strange people showing up you know." Said Eleven, still waving.<br>"No, I don't know, and I want to go home, back to my real grandfather!" said Susan angrily.  
>"Now hold on, hold on, I can prove it! Maybe." Eleven darted through one of the doors in the TARDIS and disappeared.<br>"I don't blame you, he doesn't look like anybody's grandfather." Said Clara sympathetically.  
>"This is ridiculous. Everyone will be worried about me. I'll have to tell them that some clown kidnapped me, or something." Grumbled Susan.<br>"Well, I suppose you could try to find your way back. Probably won't work though if you've traveled into the future." Said Clara.  
>"But have I really? Or is this just some sort of cruel joke?" Susan turned around and walked down the ramp out of the TARDIS, Clara followed.<p>

"Well I suppose it does look like grandfather's TARDIS." Said Susan, eyeing the blue police box before her.  
>"Has it always looked like that?" Clara asked, surprised.<br>"Not always, it just got stuck like that one day." Said Susan, running her hands over the box. Then she stepped away from it and moved over to one of the warehouse's intact windows and peered out.  
>"Well look at all those cars! What year is this?" the girl exclaimed.<br>"November, 2013." Replied Clara, looking out with her, "We're on the edge of London."  
>"Why that's fifty years since we first landed! Imagine that!"<br>"Yeah. The Doctor's famous now too. Got his own show that documents his adventures. Crazy, huh?" said Clara.  
>"Grandfather has his own show?" said Susan, her eyes widening.<br>"Yeah, it's pretty popular too- we just celebrated the 50th anniversary of it. Some people weren't quite satisfied though, so my Doctor (the Eleventh), the regeneration before him and some companions are making our own fiftieth movie." Explained Clara.  
>"Well that sounds fun! I wish I could do something like that." Said Susan wistfully.<br>"Well, you could help us, you know." Clara coaxed, "I mean, the fans would love to see you in it!"  
>"Do you think so?" asked Susan, who was beginning to look excited.<br>"Of course! It's been years since you were on the show! It'd make the special that much better!" Clara insisted.  
>"Well… I suppose I could stay for a while then." Susan smiled.<p>

At that moment, Eleven ran out of the TARDIS gasping.  
>"Now, I didn't find what I was looking for, but I think I can prove what I said anyway if you just…"<br>"It's alright, Eleven, we worked it out." Said Clara.  
>"Yes, I'm going to stay and help with the show!" grinned Susan.<br>"Really? That's wonderful! The others will be so excited! I knew this was a good idea!" clapped Eleven, as Clara rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Now then…" muttered River.<p>

The rapidly growing cast of characters had just reunited. Though Ten and his group had gotten some weird looks as they wheeled their two Daleks back to base, they had managed to return without being caught by the BBC, or the police. Susan had been introduced to everyone, and she seemed to have gotten over her reluctance to join the crew.

"We should probably make sure that this idea of putting the Doctors inside the Daleks will actually work." Said the Doctor's wife.  
>"Well I'm pretty sure we can fit inside them." Said Ten, eyeing the husks of his greatest enemy.<br>"May be a rather tight fit though." Agreed Eleven.  
>"I meant we should see if the two of you can actually work the things." Said River, "I mean, neither of you have ever been inside one, and my husband can be a bit… uncoordinated at times."<br>"I can't believe I turn into someone who manages to trip on thin air." Grumbled Ten.  
>"Well at least I managed to get married to the girl I love." Retorted Eleven.<br>"Don't you bring Rose into this…" Ten began threateningly.  
>"How about we just get on with this?" said Martha practically, "We are wasting valuable time, you know."<br>"Right." Said Ten, glaring at his future self, "I call the one on the right."

Eleven stuck his tongue out at his predecessor, then lifted the top of the left Dalek and peered inside, "How are we supposed to climb into these things?"  
>"Have you got a stepladder around?" suggested Clara.<br>"Yes, should be one in the library," began Ten.  
>"Actually, I've moved it. Now it's in the store room on deck two." Interrupted Eleven.<br>"Or we could just use this box that I found." Said the Master, holding up his find, "This is a warehouse, you know."  
>"Right, fine, whatever." Said Eleven, snatching the box away then using it to climb in. Unfortunately he decided it would be best to go in head first and the girls and Ten had to pull him out again.<br>"I meant to do that," Eleven said, shaking his hair back, "It's fun to have the blood rush into your head, you know."  
>"It's rather hard to man the controls that way though." Said Ten disapprovingly.<br>"And whoever heard of an upside down Dalek? That's ridiculous. I can't believe you turn into him. How much of your mind did you lose from that radiation?" demanded Donna.  
>"Oy! Watch it, or I'll go all Timelordy at you." Said Eleven, waving his hands for emphasis.<br>"Never stopped me before, Spaceman!" grinned Donna.  
>"Shouldn't we be getting back to the Daleks?" piped up Susan.<br>"Yes, right, my turn then." Said Ten, grabbing the box. With much dignity, he scrambled into the Dalek shell feet first, and pulled the lid closed behind him. Activating the voice box inside, he said in a very Dalek-y voice, "See? That is how it is done."

Eleven lifted his head, adjusted his bow tie, then took the box and set it back by his Dalek. With less grace than Ten, but far better than his last attempt, he climbed into the Dalek. After playing with the controls for a minute, he managed to turn the eyestalk rather wildly towards Ten's Dalek and- also activating the voice box- he said, "I wish you could have seen my glorious entrance, so that you could take notes. I am sure you would like to redo your own… insertation after witnessing mine."  
>"Right, you with all the grace of an awkward giraffe. I'm sure I would feel that way." Said Ten's Dalek.<p>

The two Doctors swerved around each other ungracefully for a few minutes, like two duelers sizing each other up as they got used to the controls, then they turned back to the companions, who were now thoroughly confused at who was who.

"So, how do we look?" asked one of the Doctors.  
>The girls grinned at each other.<br>"You look lovely."  
>"Very Dalek-y."<br>"Like ugly, warty trashcans."  
>"Never better, Doctor."<br>"You look ridiculous grandfather!" laughed Susan.  
>The rest of the companions joined in, chuckling at the irony of it all.<p>

The Dalek-Doctors were indignant, they had been shenaniganed into these roles and now they were being laughed at.

"We do not have to take this." Said one Dalek, probably Eleven.  
>"Yes, we can leave you Dalek-less." Said the other, most likely Ten.<br>This only made the companions laugh even more. Angrily, the two Doctors turned their Daleks around and drove off out the front door of the building.

A woman across the street screamed and started running when she saw them. They stopped and turned their eyestalks to look at each other in confusion.

"Right, we're still Daleks." Said one, most likely Ten.  
>"Bit misleading, I suppose." Said the other, probably Eleven.<br>"We should probably take the costumes off." Replied probably Ten.  
>"My lid is stuck." Said most likely Eleven after fiddling with it for a few moments.<br>"There must be an emergency hatch." Possibly Ten replied.  
>"Where?!" demanded maybe Eleven.<br>"I do not know, look around!" snapped back could-be Ten.

The companions had come outside, drawn by the Dalek-Doctors conversation.  
>"Do you think we should help them?" asked Clara.<br>"What, and spoil the fun? I don't know about you, but this is the best entertainment I've had in weeks." Said Donna.  
>"I'm sure they're figure it out eventually, grandfather is pretty smart." Said Susan.<br>"Could've fooled me." Muttered the Master.  
>"And yet he's still managed to defeat you." Retorted Martha.<br>"Give them a half hour and if they haven't figured it out by then we'll have to do something." Said River, "In the meantime, we should get on with the preparations."  
>"D'you think we should keep watch on them? Make sure they don't drive off the sides of any buildings or something?" suggested Donna.<br>"I can do that." Volunteered the Master.  
>"And who's going to watch you?" asked Clara, raising an eyebrow.<br>"I'll stay out here too," said Susan, "I'll call for help if there's any trouble."  
>"Right, then, c'mon girls, let's get to work." Said River as she walked inside, Donna, Clara and Martha following her.<p>

Meanwhile, the two Doctors were having little luck escaping their Dalek prisons.  
>"This should not be this difficult." Grumbled probably Ten.<br>"I'm blaming you for this!" most likely Eleven said, his Dalek voice rising in pitch.  
>"How is this my fault?" perhaps Ten demanded.<br>"You agreed to let the girls do this!" more than likely Eleven shrieked.  
>"Well so did you!" probably Ten yelled back.<p>

Etcetera, etcetera.

"Should we do something?" asked Susan, watching as the two shouting Daleks began circling each other.  
>"Nah, they'll be fine. The lasers probably don't work on those things anyway." Said the Master.<br>"I wonder how they run. The last time I met the Daleks they could only move on metal."  
>"Well that was a long time ago." Laughed the Master, "Now they can go anywhere they want."<br>"Why don't the others want to leave you alone?" the girl asked.  
>"Because they're afraid I'll take over the world and enslave humanity and try to make war on the universe again."<br>Susan's eyes widened a bit, "Why would you ever want to do that?"  
>The Master shrugged, "It's a hobby."<br>"A rather grim one, at least for the people being enslaved. Why would you ever want to rule the whole universe though? That seems like a lot of time and space for one person." Reasoned Susan.  
>"Well, probably, I've never actually gotten that far in my ambitions yet. I'd probably take it over slowly, so that I wouldn't get too bored."<br>"It's no wonder grandfather doesn't like you very much." Said Susan, shaking her head.

By now the two Dalek-Doctors were chasing each other around the street now, causing a very strange traffic jam as cars frantically swerved to avoid the aliens. Pedestrians were alternating between running and screaming in terror and filming the scene with their phones.

"Well, this has been fun, but we should probably go and get them now." Said the Master, "Though it has been fun watching them cause such havoc."  
>"Oh, I hope the cars don't hit them!" said Susan, watching the street nervously.<br>"Me too, then we'd have to haul more of those things back here." Replied the Master, before sauntering out into the middle of the road toward the two angry Daleks. Susan followed more cautiously, her head darting from one side to the other as she watched for cars.

"Right then, Doctors, you've had your fun." The Master addressed them, "Now you need to come back inside so that we can get you out… maybe."  
>"In case you hadn't noticed, we are busy at the moment." Said probably Eleven.<br>"Oh, grandfather, please come on, its dangerous out here." Begged Susan.  
>"Were those cars honking at us?" asked most likely Ten, "I had no idea."<br>"Yes, and if you get run over its going to be very annoying to have to clean up, so if you would just come along back inside…" said the Master impatiently.  
>"Fine, but this isn't over." Possibly Eleven said, in the sulkiest voice that a Dalek could make.<p>

The two Doctors were escorted back inside the warehouse by Susan and the Master, who then endeavored to break them out of the Dalek shells. Apparently the lids had not been set on right and they had indeed gotten stuck, trapping the Doctors inside. Things were looking rather grim until Susan located a crowbar standing in a corner. The two of them managed to pry the Dalek shells open and the Doctors scrambled out gratefully.

"It does get cramped in there after a while." Said Ten, glancing with disdain at the Dalek he had just evacuated.  
>"And stuffy." Added Eleven, bobbing his head emphatically.<br>Susan shook her head, "Come along, grandfather, the others will be wondering where we are."


	3. Chapter 3

_I hope that if you're reading this, you're enjoying it and laughing a lot. Reviews are appreciated._

How to catch a Doctor

"What kind of a script is this?"  
>"It's the script you're going to follow." River told the Master, who was glaring down at the piece of paper in his hands like he was thinking about setting it on fire.<br>"I do not act this way at all." He muttered.  
>"Yeah, you do." Said Martha, "And anyway, this is only the first part, pretty much all that happens is that the Doctors get captured and us girls try to figure out a plan to save them."<br>"A pretty good plan too, from the looks of it." Commented Clara.  
>"Our writer doesn't like me either." Eleven whispered conspiratorially to the Master, "I mean, I'm far harder to capture than this." He said the last part loud enough for the rest of the group to hear.<br>"Dunno Spaceman Two, it seems to fit you pretty well." Donna said, flicking through the pages of the script Carrissa had sent them.  
>"Well whatever we think of it, we'd better get on with this rehearsal business." Ten said.<br>"Quite right," agreed River, "Places everyone! We're starting out at the beginning and moving from there. Do not use improv more than half of the time, please."

The very beginning of the story explained the setting- modern England where two Daleks had been marooned after being the victims of a wormhole accident that separated them from their fleet. On Earth they were discovered by the Master, who promised to help them return as long as they didn't kill him. However, both parties have evil plans to take over the Earth and each is intent on using each other to attain that goal.

After wriggling out of their Dalek costumes again (this time with considerably more success) the two Doctors took center stage as investigators of the wormhole disturbance.

"The script says that we each start out from different entrances, then run into each other in the middle." Said Eleven.  
>"And as we stand there arguing we fall into a trap set by the Master and the Daleks." Finished Ten, "Right, let's get to it."<p>

The two Doctors followed the plan quite well, however, partway through their scheduled heated argument that went along the lines of, "What are you doing here?" "Well what are YOU doing here?!" "Get out, this is my investigation!" "No its mine!" ect., Ten began to wonder what exactly Carrissa had meant when she wrote out that they fell into a trap.  
>He was just about to mention this to Eleven, when suddenly the floor gave out beneath them and with cries of surprise both Doctors fell down to land in a pile of dirt and sawdust in the back of dump truck. A few seconds later a weighted net dropped on top of them.<p>

"What is going on?!" sputtered Eleven, "This wasn't part of the script!"  
>"Actually, it did say that we 'fell' into a trap." Said Ten ruefully, trying to push the net off of himself.<br>The Master's face appeared over the side of the truck, "Didn't see that coming, did you?"  
>"Who, exactly let you be in charge of this scene?" demanded Eleven.<br>"I asked. I said I had an idea. This is a warehouse, you know."  
>"Did it work?" called Donna's voice from below them.<br>"Yes, we have successfully captured the Doctors!" said the Master with a sardonic grin on his face.  
>"Donna! Don't tell me you were part of this!" Ten said, sounding dismayed.<br>"Just think of it as payback for all those stunts you're always pulling on us." Said Donna.  
>"What did I ever do to you?" demanded Ten.<br>"Well you've scared me nearly to death more times than I can count and you shoot out surprises like a firework shoots off sparks!" his companion replied.  
>"How are we supposed to get out of here?" interrupted Eleven.<br>Ten looked at his future self with alarm, "You shouldn't have asked that."

On cue, the bed of the dumptruck tipped into the air, dumping its load of dirt and Doctors onto the warehouse floor. The Master peered out the door of the truck as the rest of the companions came running down.  
>"And, cut!" called Clara.<br>"I do hope you haven't hurt him." Said Susan, looking worried.

At that moment, Ten's head appeared, sticking out of the pile of dirt like a misplaced thorn bush. A second later, Eleven erupted from the mess, spraying dirt at them all.  
>"Some companions you are." He grumbled, dusting off his bowtie contemptuously.<br>Ten had gotten up and was brushing himself off as best he could, "I call the shower."  
>"Well I call the pool!" Eleven said quickly.<p>

The two Doctors tromped off to get cleaned up, while their companions snickered and shook their heads before heading back up to reset their stage.


End file.
